In putting a golf ball the golfer utilizes a putter having a ball contacting face which is positioned substantially vertical when the club is in position to address or strike the ball. This type of club is used most effectively when the ball is on the green, that is, on the short grass surrounding the golf hole. When the ball is on the fairway in longer grass, a pitching wedge is usually used to loft the ball across the higher grass area and land it with backspin on the green. The backspin causes the ball to stop and the lofting negates any need for the ball to roll through the long grass.
Frequently the ball comes to rest in the intermediate height grass extending between the green or in the fairway grass close to the green. This intermediate grass area sometimes is referred to as frog hair. With the ball resting in this area or in the immediately adjacent fairway grass, the golfer is faced with the decision of whether to attempt to putt the ball through the longer grass or use a pitching iron to lift the ball for a short distance. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a putter which in one configuration will provide a slight lift on the ball to propel it a short distance through or over the grass prior to reaching the green. In another configuration the club may be used as a standard putter.